Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of location-based services for improving the travel navigation experience. For instance, some people get preoccupied with their mobile devices as they walk about a given area. Therefore, they pay no attention to others nor are they aware of how their limited pace is affecting other pedestrians. Similarly, in the case where a person is driving slowly along a narrow roadway, the slow driver may adversely affect the pace of other travelers. Unfortunately, there is currently no convenient means of alerting travelers that they are creating a bottleneck.